Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Smash
by tlozlink1116
Summary: Robotnik invents an inter-dimensional portal that turns out to lead to the Smash Camp! Six Smashers, including Ness, come through and all but Ness become mind-controlled! Ness then runs into the great Blue Blur himself (literally) and they form an alliance! Can the masters of speed and PSI conquer the mad scientist once and for all? (POV changes respectively. One shot.)


_Hey, guys! I'm making another fanfic so I can take a break from my other one! Bear in mind the POV will change from Robotnik's to Sonic's to Ness's and a third person respectively as the story plays out. This is a one-shot, so thanks for your patience! Follow me and my stories!_

 _ **I own nothing except my original ideas.**_

* * *

 **(Robotnik's POV)**

At last, I had formulated the perfect plan to destroy that pitiful Hedgehog! This time, it was sure to succeed! I can just feel it in my metallic heart! The perfect plan... is this. I created a portal to another world, and I plan to bring aliens and control them with another invention of mine! Then, I will use them to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog once and for all!

"Snivley, activate the portal," I commanded to him.

"Yes, sir," Snivley replied obediently. Then, everything was going just as planned. That was, until, it didn't.

The portal made a small explosion. Why do I even have that imbecile for a servant? "SNIVLEY! Would you care to explain what went wrong?"

"Wh-why, sir, it-it isn't a sign of something wrong, i-it's just something I a-added in to trick the Hedgehog." I was no buffoon!

I gripped at Snivley's chest, and lifted him up in the air. "What kind of fool do you take me for?!"

"I-I..." I had him right where I wanted him.

"You have ten seconds to explain what that explosion was! Ten... Nine..." Suddenly, the portal started running behind me. "Hmm... Very clever, Snivley. You even fooled me."

"Not my intention, sir. I will happily tell more if you set me down."

"Very well, then." I set him down, and he explained.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I haven't had to do any busting of Robuttnik's bots for at least a month! What's he up to?

"Sal, can you check to see if Robotnik's up to anything yet?" I asked her. That's Sally Acorn, princess of Mobius. That is, until ol' Robo-brain started his _world domination_ hullabaloo.

"I'll try, Sonic." She looked at her pocket computer, Nicole. "Nicole, search Robotropolis for Robotnik activity."

"SEARCHING..." Nicole said. You ever hear the female narrator voices on computers? She sounds a lot like that. "NO ACTIVITY RECEIVED AT THIS TIME."

"Sorry, Sonic. Nothing." I'd like to say something sarcastic, like _No, duh,_ but, as I said, she's the princess. Even in a robotic apocalypse, the princess still remains the princess.

So I just said, "All right, Sal. Just let me know if you find anything. I'll be getting my energy out outside if you need me." Then, _ZIP!_ I was outside Knothole in one second flat. Oh, in case you didn't know, I'm the fastest thing alive. And a certain one of Robo-brain's inventions doesn't count. Because, although it may have been as fast as me, it definitely was NOT alive.

I started doing a couple laps around the portion of Mobius Robuttnik hadn't gotten to, which surprised me that he hadn't come here yet, but I guess that makes sense, because, well, I'm a part of the Freedom Fighters.

"That guy is making me itch with anpit- ancipita- antipish- ...DAUGH!" I said to myself as I ran. Basically, he's bugging me that he's not doin' anything. "Whatever. I need to see what he's up to!" I then ran off toward Robotropolis.

 **(Ness's POV)**

I was at the Smash Camp with my best friends, Link, Fox, Samus, Pikachu and Mario, as well as my brother, Lucas. We were about to win the Home Run competition, which I have no idea how they got such a big stadium, and I needed only 600 feet to win. I was up, and I used my PK Fire on the sand bag.

"PK FAHYEH!" Oh, I forgot to mention, I have an accent.

I hit it with my own bat a couple times, and then I grabbed the Home Run Bat behind me. "TYUGH!" I shouted as I swung the bat.

The Sandbag went flying so far I couldn't keep up with it with my eyes. I easily hit a half a mile.

The results came in, and... 3,420.8 FEET! Overall, we scored a MILE AND A HALF!

I had to do it. I had to taunt! I turned to my side and bowed, while saying, "Ohkeh."

Link came up. "Hey, big guy, you did it!" He pat me on my back.

Pikachu jumped up in joy. "PIKA! PIKA!" he chanted. I assumed he was saying, "NESS! NESS!" But, he could have been saying, "YEAH! YEAH!"

Fox came from my left. "That was one heck of a swing!"

Mario walked over and said, "Now, it's-a Ness-a time!" He also has an accent. But, I assumed you already knew that.

Samus just gave me a fist bump. We had a signature fist bump, one where we 'blow it up' but say 'badalalala' like a movie we once saw. I can't remember the name of it for the life of me. ( _I, the author, know that it's Big Hero 6, but I didn't want to say anything about that, but just said,_ Forget it.) Anyway, she's not much of a talker.

That's right, she. She is in a body suit of armor created by aliens. Not like Giygas or anything, just the Chozo Ancients.

Anyway, Lucas walked up to my right, saying, "Great job, brother. I couldn't have done better myself."

"Aww, Lucas, you're dyust taying tat." Alright, from here on out, I'm not gonna talk in my dialog with an accent.

Master Hand then spoke up. "Congratulations, team Hero. You have spontaneously conquered the Home Run competition." He's a hand, so, yeah. You gotta HAND it to him, he's pretty cool! Haha! Okay, bad pun.

Joking aside, he dismissed the Smash Camp teams, and we went back to our cabin.

I heard a strange noise outside, and there was a weird image of a metal room.

"Come on, let's check it out," I said. "Lucas, stay here."

We went up to the strange metal picture, and we tried to touch it, but it wasn't solid! I stepped through the hole first.

 **(Robotnik's POV)**

At last, the moment I was waiting for! The aliens were walking through! My plan was to trick them with a 'present' that I will have them put on.

"Welcome to Mobius, and its capital, Robotropolis! I am Ivo Robotnik, and I wish you a warm stay here in my home!" I tried my best 'nice person' impression.

One of them looked like a robot, which made me more pleased than I had predicted to be. It apparently isn't much of a talker. One was some sort of fox-man, a minor resemblance to that hegdehog's little nuisance of a friend, Tails. Only, he didn't have two tails. Only one. There was a small man in red with a big bushy mustache, and he had an unusual way of speaking. There was a man in green with a sword and shield, probably a great warrior in their dimension. There was also a little yellow cat that didn't speak any English.

The one that caught my eyes the most was a kid with a red cap, a striped shirt, shorts and a backpack. He spoke in the most unusual way. It was like he was saying 'tmash' when he said 'smash.' I was lucky to catch that. This was just pathetic. But, he was an alien, so I decided not to, how do you say, 'judge a book by its cover.'

The green one spoke, "We thank you for your invitation, Mr. Robotnik. We would happily stay for a while, but we have business back at the Smash Camp. Master Hand is sure to be angry when he finds us missing!" Master Hand? This intrigues me.

" _Dr_. Robotnik. You may also call me Ivo, if you wish. And, that is a depressing situation you are in," I said in false sympathy. "Why don't you come tell me more about this Master Hand? And in the meantime, you can introduce yourselves to me."

The short man spoke, "Of-a course-a. How could we forget our manners? I'm-a Mario."

"Fox's my name," the fox-man introduced.

The yellow cat thing said, "Pikachu."

"Hmm... Not very good with his language. Is that his name?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm Link," the green one confirmed. "I can understand him, though."

"I see... Now, what about the others?" This was becoming very irritating.

 **(Ness's POV)**

"Well, my name is Ness, and this over here is Samus," I told Dr. Robotnik. He seemed like a nice guy. But I could sense evil in him, thanks to my psychic intuition. I decided to play along.

"Well, why doesn't he tell me himself, then?" he asked. Okay, seriously? She doesn't look THAT much like a dude!

" _She._ She isn't able to talk through her Varia Suit."

"Ah, I see. Well, why don't you stay for a few minutes, tell me more about yourselves, Master Hand and Smash Camp?"

"Very well. We'll stay for a quick chat," Link agreed.

I told him about Master Hand, and Mario explained to him about Smash Camp. We told him a little more about who we were. Link is the hero of Hyrule, I'm the hero of Eagleland, Pikachu is the hero of Kanto, Samus is the hero of the Chozo, Fox is the hero of the Lylat Galaxy, and Mario is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Fox and Samus really don't like to talk about their past. Partly because Samus can't talk at ALL through her helmet.

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you all. Too bad I have to let you go," Ivo said. He had a small creepy grin on his face. "But, before I do, I would like you to have something to remember me by." He gave us all a weird metal headband.

"Uhh... thanks?" I said. I put it on. The others did the same. Little did they know they made a mistake. I didn't know at the time either.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

Wait, I couldn't go to Robotropolis without a power ring! I zipped back to the river by Knothole and waited for a gold light to come up through the river. I had a feeling this was gonna take a while.

 **(Ness's POV)**

Robotnik grabbed a small remote from his back pocket, and pressed a green button. "Aha! Gotcha!"

Link, Mario, Fox, Pikachu, and I assumed Samus, all said in unison, "We await your orders, Dr. Robotnik, sir."

I was not sure what was going on at the time. "Heh?"

Robotnik looked at me. "WHAT?! HOW IS THIS?!"

He had a point. How was this? It was apparently some sort of mind control. Could it be the fact that I'm a psychic, and psychics can't be controlled by mind control?

I just said it straightforward. "No idea. My best guess is that it's because I'm a psychic."

"No matter. I will soon be rid of that wretched hedgehog without you, anyway. Link, cut him to pieces!"

"Yes, my liege." Link promptly started to hack at me. I'd seen this before. Nothing could break him free. I had to get that headband off him! But, the question is, how do I do that? I just simply used a couple of PK Fire on him, see what that does.

"PK FIRE! PK FIRE! PK FIRE!" No luck. Though, I did manage to char his cloak. "Oh, no..."

Ivo simply laughed at my failure. "Try what you will, but that won't come off unless extreme force is applied or I say the secret command!"

"I might need to remember that later, but right now, I need to get out of here!" I ran to the portal, but Robotnik closed it before I could get within five feet.

 **(3rd Person)**

A pair of lone Smash Balls just barely escaped into Robotropolis undetected by Ness, Snivley and Robotnik.

 **(Ness's POV)**

"You think you can escape that easily? Wahahahaha!" I just looked for another exit. The only way I could see that led out was to the right from where the portal was, so I just ran. I eventually got outside, and came to a forest clearing. I still ran. I needed help from the locals.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

At last, a power ring! I grabbed it out of the river, and turned right around back toward Knothole. Turns out, Sal was looking for me. She must've found something going on that's related to Robuttnik.

"I got some strange signals from the forest a moment ago, almost like it's... from another world..." She has never looked so disturbed in the time I've known her.

"Thanks," I replied. "I'll look out for it. Gotta juice." Then, _ZIP!_ I ran off.

I couldn't keep my mind on Robotnik. Sal kinda scared me a little bit back there. Why was she acting like that?

 **(3rd Person)**

Neither of our heroes were paying attention to where they were going. They eventually collided, and Sonic fell on his rump. Meanwhile, Ness was launched like a rocket by Sonic's speed, and flew into the sky. He turned into a star, like he did at the Smash Camp.

"HWAAAAAGH!" Ness screamed as he shot through the sky. He then appeared again on the ground, on a regeneration platform. "I hate Newton."

Sonic was momentarily phased, which gave Ness an opening for PK Flash. He charged the PSI energy, and detonated it over Sonic.

"THAT WAS FOR KO'ING ME!" Ness shouted at the hedgehog, who was currently shaken up. "Wait, you're a local here, right?"

"Ugh... Yeah... Why?" Sonic asked him, getting back to his feet.

"Great! I need your help. My name is Ness, and my friends were taken over by some guy who called himself Ivo Robotnik."

"Okay, two things. One: You have a strange accent. Two: Did you say Robotnik?"

"I get told that a lot. The accent thing, not the Robotnik thing. And yes, I said Robotnik."

"Well, looks like we have quite a bit in common. My name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He ran around the forest clearing to show Ness his speed.

Ness was awestruck at this. "Whoa! I guess that's why they call you Sonic, eh?"

"Eh..." He did the 'so-so' motion with his hand. "...more or less."

"Now, then, why do you say we have stuff in common?"

"Turns out, ol' Robuttnik has taken over something of mine."

"Ro...butt...nik?" Ness asked, confused.

Sonic sighed. "You'll get used to it." He shrugged. "Anyway, he's turned a lot of the people here into robots, and destroyed a majority of the planet and turned it into a robotic city!"

Ness looked back, then looked again at Sonic. "No kidding."

"This is no joke! C'mon, I''ll take you to Knothole Village, base of the resistance group, the Freedom Fighters!"

Ness sighed sadly. "Sorry, I'm just joking around to get around my depression."

"I feel ya, but there's no time for jokes!"

"How about Jell-O?"

Sonic was silenced. "Heh?"

"Sorry, bad joke. Come on, show me the way!"

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I will never understand aliens. I just picked him up, and said, "Buckle up. Juice time!"

 **(Ness's POV)**

"Juice? What are you talking abo-" Then we were going so fast I felt like my face was peeling off.

"WHAAAAAAAGH! THIIIS IIIS AAAAWESOOOOOME!" I shouted, with the force of the wind on my face making me prolong my words.

"I'm just getting warmed up, Ness!" he said. I was getting a feeling that I was about to die.

The Hedgehog was going from 100 MPH to Mach 1. This guy looks like he could go the speed of sound!

There was only one thing on my mind right then: _Please, don't let me die. Please don't let me die. Please don't let me die._

He was going so fast that I nearly lost my hat... TEN TIMES! THAT HAT WAS GIVEN TO ME FROM MY MOTHER! (Author: No pun intended.)

"Sonic, be careful! My mother gave me this hat!" I told him.

"Oh, sorry, man." Okay, it is apparent that this is the 90's. Nobody says 'man' like that in 2008. Then again, I was a hero in the year 199X, so that makes sense. But still, nobody said 'man' like that in Eagleland!

He just stopped instantly. Okay, you know how I said I hate Newton? Apparently, this guy's never heard of him. I was sent flying into a nearby tree.

"Ouch!" I shouted when I hit the tree.

"That's why I said, 'Buckle up.' Take the advice of others next time," he said to me, "okay?"

I said, "Sonic, my friend, can I tell you something?"

"Uh..." he said, "...sure, what?"

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE SEAT BELTS!"

"Oh, heh heh... Sorry, I keep forgetting that." He scratched his head. I knew because, well, I'm a PSYCHIC. If I didn't need his help I'd PK Thunder that fool.

"Never mind, just show me Knothole!"

"Uh, can I tell _you_ something, Ness?" he asked me.

"We're already here aren't we?"

"Bingo."

I finally fell off the tree. "Ouch!"

"Oop, sorry."

I just blurted out, "Can I just say that I am _NOT A PUNCHING BAG?!_ "

"Well, you just did, and it looks like apparently you are, so..."

"I thought there was no time for jokes."

"Well, I couldn't help myself. Come on!"

 **(Robotnik's POV)**

I had gotten some data for the aliens, you know, their attacks. Apparently they each had something called a "Final Smash" that needed something called a "Smash Ball."

Fox had a blaster, and though it may not hurt much, it can rack up what is known as "damage," which is injuries, so to speak. He can also move so fast that he could even surpass Sonic. Sadly, however, it is only for a brief moment. Still, It could be used to my advantage. He has a shield invented by a, uh, "Toad," and it reflects any projectiles. He can use a special technique that engulfs him in flames, and he rockets off in the direction of his, or in this case, _my_ choice. His "Final Smash" is something called a "Landmaster Tank."

Samus has a charge beam, and she can use it in surprise when the opponent is not paying attention. She has missiles and Super Missiles, where the normal ones have a homing effect, and the Super Missiles have a larger explosion. She can turn into a small ball and place a tiny bomb. She can spin around in midair and create electric charges around her, and it is called a "Screw Attack." She has the "Final Smash" known as Zero Laser, and it does constant damage until a pivotal point where sher fires a large burst that launches enemies, and can even be controlled on a minor level in the direction. Pleasing. Pleasing, indeed.

Pikachu has Thunder Jolt, with a small electric orb bouncing along the ground for a time or until it hits. Next, he has Skull Bash, which can be devastating when fully charged. He launches himself sideways, and the power of the hit depends on when it lands and how long it charges. He also has Thunder, which strikes lightning from above at him, and it is stronger when it hits him. Hard to understand why, though. He has Quick Attack, where he can choose which direction to zip in, and is faster than Sonic. Sadly, it is also only short bursts. Then, there is the Final Smash, Volt Tackle. He flies around, injuring anyone unlucky enough to cross his path. He is likely my greatest asset.

Link has a, um, bow, I think it's called? He can hold the string back and it flies at great speeds. Possibly, even as fast as the Hedgehog. He has a boomerang that can harm on its way out and draw back on its return. He has a bag of bombs, the old-fashioned kind with the fuses you light on fire, and he can throw them and they explode after a time or when they land. He also has a Spin Attack, and it can help him reach greater heights. Sadly it can only be used once in midair, unless he is harmed. His Final Smash is the Triforce Slash. He throws an ancient power forward that traps anyone caught in it, then he jumps to the victim, and it hits consecutively at any enemy straight ahead of him, and he finishes with a devastating slash that sends the enemy flying. Could be useful, I suppose.

Finally, Mario has a Fireball, that bounces on the ground and is affected by gravity. He has a cape that, if timed right, can reflect projectiles and can flip opponents if it connects. The F.L.U.D.D. (Author: That stands for Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dowsing Device. For those of you keeping score, that's 21 things that I know about old games and the Sonic TV Show.) is a device that sprays water, pushing back enemies. Might be useful for a moment, but it must be charged. There's his Super Jump Punch, it hits multiple times, and acts as an aviation. And finally, there's his Final Smash, the Mario Finale. Not very creative, but it spreads out, preventing escape, making for an easy victory. That plumber is a crafty one. (Author: Make that 22.)

The one that I could not get any information for was that psychic brat, Ness. I know only about his PK Fire from the phrase "watch and learn."

"I need you to find that Ness. Pikachu, go south of here. Look for Knothole. That's the likeliest hiding spot!" I commanded.

"Pikapi chu." Okay, I have to send Link with him. I can't understand a word he says!

"Yes... Link, go with him. I need you as the translator."

"Of course, master Robotnik, sir." Now, THERE'S somebody I can understand.

"Fox, you and Samus take the west."

Fox said, "Yes, Doctor." Then Samus set her arm cannon forward in confirmation.

"Finally, Mario, take the east."

"As-a you-a wish, Robotnik-a, sir."

"Then I want you to look for Knothole Village. I have never found it myself, but YOU better, or you shall all pay. If you do, return to me at ONCE!"

They all bowed their heads in acceptance, and left. This was certain to be productive.

 **(Ness's POV)**

We had arrived in the Knothole... Underground... Base? This was gonna take some getting used to.

"Well, here we are!" Sonic said. "Whaddya think?"

"Wow... I've never been underground before! This is amazing!" What was I talking about? This whole PLANET is amazing!

"Hey, thanks! Hold on, there's somebody I want you to meet." He walked off.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I was going to get Sal for Ness to introduce to her to him, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Sal! Where are ya?" Nothing. "I got a friend I want ya to meet!" No luck. This was getting frustrating. "Would it help to tell ya that HE needs help?"

"Coming!" she shouted. Oh, great, when you need help, and she's around, you gotta actually TELL her, otherwise, you're outta luck, dude. Dead. Kaput, a stiff, done for, doomed, getting freaking KILLED, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

"Ugh, sorry I didn't come sooner." Yeah, right. Ness isn't the only one who needs help here.

"No time, this kid says Robuttnik has control of all his friends, and tried to get him, too! He's apparently psychic. I've seen it with my own eyes."

"Ps-psychic?" Oh, come ON, Sal! It's not THAT big of a deal!

I sighed. "No, just a really lucky guesser. Now, come on!" I picked her up. _ZIP!_ In a split second, I was back to Ness.

"So, this is who you wanted me to meet? She looks kinda... No offense, but... strange."

"How DARE you?" Oh, boy. "Then again, I could say the same about you."

"Eh, I'm cool with that fact. I've never been to Mobius before."

"Ix nay!" I said with the one hand sign to your neck that means 'stop.'

"Wh-what?" You've n-never..." She fainted.

"Oh, great job. You broke her. Thanks a lot, kid," I said to him sarcastically.

"Eh, sorry. If it makes you feel better, she'll be fine in about two hours."

"How can you be sure?"

"Hey, remember? Psychic?" He face-palmed. "Some people never understand. Why do I even try to get them to?"

 ***Two Hours Later***

"Hey... Wha-what happened?" Sal said, finally waking up.

"We'll spare you the details, because we're about to be smashed by my friends!" Ness told her.

 **(3rd Person)**

The mind-controlled Link and Pikachu were waiting outside. They were in battle stance, and Link was calling out for our two heroes.

"Sonic the Hedgehog and Ness, surrender now or face defeat!" Link called out in monotone.

"Pikapi pikachu pi chu pika pika!" Pikachu was continuing, but nobody understood.

Link then translated, "You have to the count of ten to exit the underground with your hands up before we enter and destroy you!"

"Pika..."

"Nine..."

"Pi chu..."

"Seven..."

Suddenly Ness and Sonic walked out, with their arms in the air.

 **(Ness's POV)**

I used my psychic powers to tell Sonic the plan through our minds. _You remember the plan?_

 _Yeah, I think I got it, but just in case... Tell me the whole thing again, I wasn't listening._ Nuthead!

 _This isn't the Lego Movie! Now, then, I want you to run around them, make them dizzy, then BOOM! I launch them with my PK Thunder! I hit myself with it, then, WHAM! I fly into them, then they go flying!_

 _Won't that hurt?_

 _You know, I never thought about it before. It's never hurt, but I've screamed. Is it in pain or just terror? DAUGH! YOU GOT ME SIDETRACKED! Anyway, you got it NOW?_

 _Yep. Spin around them, you launch them!_

 _Boom. One, two, three!_ He started running around them, and they were spinning around trying to keep watch on him. When he stopped, they were so dizzy! I'm afraid of his speed a little bit now.

"NOW!"

"PK THUNDER!" I moved the PK Thunder orb around to behind me, and WHEE! BAM! PSHOO! They go bye-bye.

"PIKA PIIIKAAA...!" Pikachu shouted as he flew through the sky. For the first time in my life. I was glad to hear that.

"OWAAAGHAAUH...!" shouted Link at the same time. I'm lucky he said that.

"Way to go! We make a great team!" Sonic said to me.

"Heh, yeah, I just gotta remember to never meet you in a dark alley."

"Why do you say that?"

"Uh.." I wasn't wanting to hurt his feelings, but I didn't know what to say. I heard something behind me, so I looked. "WAAUGH! CYBORG RABBIT!"

"What're y'all goin' on about? It's just li'l ol' me!" she said.

"Oh, sorry. Heh, you scared me."

Sonic came up behind me. "Ness, this is Bunny. Bunny, this is Ness."

"Pleasure to meet y'all," Bunny said.

I bowed a little, and said, "Pleasure to meet you too. I know this might be a tad touchy, but, were you always like this?"

I thought I heard Sonic say something, but I decided to put it aside.

"Oh, that. Well, um, I was taken pris'ner by Robotnik, and they put me into one o' them Roboticizin' Chambers. Sonic over here managed to save me halfway through, and I was left as a half-robot. I get nightmares that I might be fully robiticized." She started to cry a little bit. Which was weird, I admit, because I'd thought she'd rust, but she didn't.

"Apparently, I need a new sign for this!" He moved his hand across his throat.

"Hey, I said I knew it was touchy!"

"Still, that wasn't something you should-"

"Less talk, more saving. Well, anyway, we may have stopped them for now, but like I did when I, uh... 'ran into you,' they'll come back on a revival platform. We will have to keep this up until we find a plan to stop Robotnik."

"Right, but still-"

"Will you shut up if I apologize?"

"Go ahead."

I walked over to Bunny and knelt down. "Look, Bunny, I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

Sonic coughed. "Insensitive."

"I HEARD THAT! Anyway, when this is all over, I'll make it up to you." I wanted to say _I don't know how, but I will,_ but I wanted her to be more assured.

She sniffled. "Naw, it's awright. It's somethin' I done gotta get used to."

"Take it as something special that happened to you. You are like no other. Take pride in that."

She wiped a tear from her eye with her robotic arm. Still no clue how she doesn't rust that way. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. You okay now?"

"Thank y'all, Ness." She hugged me real quick, noticed Sonic, and backed away. She turned red.

"Can I just ask what the heck just happened?" Sonic said.

"That's what I wanna know." I cleared my throat, then stood up. "Chances are, Robotnik is gonna send the others here. He most likely knows we're here."

"Wait, then that means..."

"Yeah, that's right," Bunny said in depression.

"Wait, Robotnik's been trying to get you guys? How long has this gone on for?"

"About fifteen years," Sonic answered, "but he's never found this place."

"And you've been doing this-"

"Look, y'all can do this later," Bunny interrupted, "but right now, we done got bigger fish to fry!"

"Buns is right, Ness. We gotta focus!"

"...Buns? Is that your little...?" Don't ask me why I even thought about that.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

What was he thinking? I was sure that I was turning red. "No! And didn't we just say that we gotta focus?!"

Ness face-palmed. "Can I just say that even though I'm a psychic, I _DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING?!_ "

"Apparently," I said under my breath.

"Hey, I resent that!" Gee, for a kid, he has some pretty good hearing.

 **(Ness's POV)**

"Look, can we just get on with what's going on? We're gonna have to stop Robuttnik as well as find a way to make him forget this place's location," he said.

I got an idea from that moment. I saw it in an old movie. He might know where it's from. "Light bulb."

He kinda stared at me in a weird way. "Heh?"

"I got an idea! You'll have to wait and see what it is." I ran off toward Robotropolis.

Sonic, however, being fast as thunder - not lightning, thunder - ran right in front of me. "Whoa, psychic bro! You're not going anywhere 'till you tell us your idea!"

"Huh? What's going on out here, Sonic?" a kid's voice said from behind me.

I looked behind me. "WAAAUGH! TWO-TAILED FOX!"

"WAAGH! ALIEN!" he said. Okay, what's in these people's cereal?

"Do I have to do EVERYTHING?!" Sonic said. All I can say is, _Apparently._

"Looks like it," me and the fox said in unison, then we looked at each other.

"Oh, brother. Now there's two of him. Ness, this is Tails, Tails, Ness."

"Yeah, could someone explain why an ALIEN IS AT KNOTHOLE?" Tails shouted.

"Take five, blue blur," I told Sonic. "I got this."

"You talk funny, Ness," Tails pointed out.

"You're not the first to say that, kiddo," I stated, then turned my eyes toward Sonic in blame.

"Wh-what're ya lookin' at me for?"

I looked back at Tails. "Anyway, what happened was my friends were taken over by Robotnik, and I managed to escape, because he tried to do the same thing to me, but it didn't work, most likely because I'm psychic."

"Tykeek?" Tails didn't understand what I said.

I looked at Bunny. "Bunny? Little help here?"

She looked at me. "Huh? Oh, sorry. He done said... uh... What _did_ y'all say, exactly?"

"Okay, can't get help from the electronics department. No offense," I said. "Sonic?"

"He said he's psychic. It's part of his accent."

"What's that mean?" Tails asked.

"I can read minds and things like tat," I answered.

"Whoa, cool! I can fly with my tails!"

"FOR REAL?!"

"I wish. I want to be able to fly someday." He sighed.

"It's okay, I can't fly, either, and neither can my friends. Or my- MY BROTHER! Oh, my god, I completely forgot my brother! And... Oh, no... Master Hand is gonna kill me!"

The others were startled by this. "Master Hand?"

"Seriously? None of you even thought that it was possible for something like a Master Hand to exist? I mean, COME-"

"Y'all can bother 'bout that later," Bunny interrupted, "but right now, y'all got company!"

"Surrender now, Ness and Sonic, or face the consequences," Fox said.

"I got this," I said. "PK FLASH!" I charged a PK Flash and blew it up on Fox. Sadly, Fox reflected it.

"You cannot stop us that easily," Fox said. He then taunted, and engulfed in flames. "Here I come."

"Oh, when you wake up from this, Fox, you're gonna pay!" I jumped up to his level, but he shot lasers from his blaster! "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

He then zipped right through me with his Fox Illusion! I was sent off the area and lost another stock! "OUCH!" I then reappeared on a regeneration platform, then went over to the now taunting Fox.

"PK THUNDER!" I shouted, then launched myself on the platform with Fox, and he was sent flying!

"HWAAAAGH." Seriously, it's no longer funny when they scream. The monotone really kills the feel.

I taunted. "Okay."

Tails was trying to copy me. "Ohkeh."

I said it plainly, "That's my thing. Don't do another person's thing."

"That was AWESOME!"

"Aww, Tails, you're just saying that." Not very creative, I know, but how was I supposed to know at the time?

"That's three gone, how many more?" Sonic asked.

"Two, Mario and Samus."

"Tammis?"

"Okay, from now on, I'm going to call that 'pulling a Tails.' Samus, S-A-M-U-S."

"Ohh."

"She and Mario will be quite a pain to deal with, but we can get them."

"Hold on, rewind, did you say 'pulling a Tails?'" Tails asked.

"Never mind that, we've gotta stop Robotnik!" And once again, I set off for Robotropolis. And again, Sonic stopped me. I used PSI to pick him up. "Come on!" I said annoyedly.

 **(3rd Person)**

Ness set off once again to Robotropolis, again unaware of the Smash Balls awaiting inside, as well as Tails secretly following him and Sonic.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I was getting a little nauseous at this, and I don't normally get nauseous! When Ness finally set me down, I nearly threw up! I've never thrown up before! It's disgusting!

"Sonic, you okay?" he asked.

"What gave you the idea I wasn't?" I asked half-queasily, half-sarcastically. "I've never felt this sick!"

"Nausea," he noted, "you'll get used to it."

"I know what it is, I've just never-"

"Can we just cut the circuits on this guy already?" he interrupted.

"Ugh... Yeah, no use complaining at a time like this."

"I don't think we can use the standard route. You know, the one I took?"

"Right." I nodded. "But, we'll have to get through there somehow."

"Air vents?"

"Sealed tight. Up and over?"

"I may be able to use PSI to double-jump, but not that high! Plus, I'm not in defiance of the laws of feeteeks (physics)!""

"Wait, PSI? Laws of feeteeks?"

"Form of psychic powers. And, P-H-Y-S-I-T-as-in-copper-S. I hate my accent. You've never heard of Itik (Isaac) Newton? _Sir_ I-S-A-A-T-as-in-copper Newton, the science dude with the apple?"

"Make up all the stuff you want, but you'll never prove your point."

"Forget it. And, I wish there were some other way through."

"Yeah..." I looked around, and there were some conveniently placed ladder rungs on the wall and ceiling. Why would Robuttnik even do that? Seriously, to make my job easier? I mean, COME ON! World's greatest mind, my quills!

Ness looked where I was looking. He looked at me nervously, and said, "Do we really need to stop this guy?"

 **(Ten Minutes Later, Ness's POV)**

I hate heights. I've never been fond of heights, but it was different at Smash Camp. I don't get hurt from falling there, but here I'm vulnerable! I don't want to hurt my rear!

"Come on, ya big baby! We gotta get your friends, remember?" Sonic reminded me quietly.

"You're... you're right!" I stated softly. I then climbed the rungs faster. "Race ya!" I went past Sonic.

"You're challenging the fastest thing alive to a race? Seriously, you've gotta start thinking more!" He climbed a little ahead.

"Oh, no, you're not getting past me, Sonic the Hedgehog!" I just heard myself out loud. "Oh, crud."

Some robots heard me from below. "INTRUDER. ALERTING DR. ROBOTNIK." Then they started shooting lasers at us!

I was dumb enough to think it would be like Fox's, but it hurt SO BAD! "WAAAOW!" I dropped down from the ladder. "OUCH!"

"Oh, brother," Sonic muttered. "Hold on, I'll get you outta this." He jumped down, then grabbed a gold ring from his backpack, then he turned into a blue buzzsaw! He sliced through the robots, and he settled on the ground. "Swatbots. I hate 'em."

"Thanks, I owe you one," I told him. "But, now, Robotnik knows we're here. Stealth is out of the question."

"True... We'll have to use force."

"I can use my PSI Magnet to absorb the lasers, I get healed by energy projectiles if they hit it."

"Dude, you're turning black, white and awesome all over!" Wait, what?

"That makes no sense."

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry. Come on!" He ran off.

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T RUN THAT FAST, RIGHT?" I shouted to the distant hedgehog.

He zipped back. "Sorry again."

 **(Tails' POV)**

They were running off, so I followed. I had to keep quiet, so that way I wouldn't get in trouble. Besides, I was already in enough as it is.

We- I mean, they- or is it we?- came across Dr. Robotnik's chamber.

Ness and Sonic walked into the room, and Ness yelled at Robotnik, "Give me back my friends, Eggman!"

Robotnik and Sonic looked confused. "Eggman?" To be honest, I was a little confused myself.

"What? He tmells like eggs. To be honest, he tyould take it as a compliment. I like eggs."

"Enough!" Robotnik interrupted. "Your time ends here, Ness... Mario, Super Jump Punch him!"

"Yes-a, Doctor," a weird-looking person said. He was wearing a red shirt and hat, and blue overalls and brown boots. He had a brown musthache. He ran up to Ness, and jumped up like seven feet! Ness rolled out of the way, though.

Ness threw these weird lightning bolts that caught on fire when they hit Mario! I think Ness said something like "PK fire" when he threw them, but he talks in a weird way. I assumed that was what he was saying.

There was a low weird whirring sound, and I looked up and saw a glowing floating ball with a weird cross. I ignored it for now and looked back at the fight. (Author: Sorry for saying _weird_ so many times, I just wanted to show that Tails' vocab wasn't as good as Sonic's, for example.)

 **(Ness's POV)**

I rolled out of the way of Mario's Super Jump Punch again, and threw another PK Fire. He landed just in time, though, and flicked it back at me with his cape! He had an opening for his Super Jump Punch, and he took it! He hit me a bunch of times! His Super Jump Punch works that way, though, I suppose.

I heard a familiar voice cry, "NESS! NO!"

I looked over, and the two-tailed fox way standing there, covering his mouth. ...Or is it his muzzle? Oh, whatever. Me and Sonic shouted, "Tails?!"

"Ah, the young one has returned," Eggman said, "but he has come to his demise! BWAHAHA! Link, Mortal Draw!"

"Mortal Draw?" I asked. Then I remembered: He knows SEVEN hidden skills, not just four. The four he told us about were the Ending Blow, Shield Attack, Back Slice and Helm Splitter. Could the Mortal Draw be one of those three that we don't know?

"Yes, sir," Link said. He then put his sword in his scabbard, then ran over to Tails. Tails started running around, and Link started chasing after him.

"NESS HELP THIS GUY WANTS TO KILL ME I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE I WANNA LIVE I WANNA LIVE I WANNA LIIIIIIIVE!"

"Well, you're not gonna live if-" I caught myself "-I'm gonna shut up now." I looked up, and heard a familiar sound. It was a Smash Ball! It was flying toward Tails. Then I remembered: _That thing won't come off unless extreme force is applied or I say the secret command!_

"Tails! Above you!"

 **(Tails' POV)**

I was confused at what Ness said. I looked up anyway, and there was that weird ball again.

"Hit it, Tails! You gotta hit it!" Hit it, huh?

I jumped up, then I kicked the ball. It broke, and I heard a weird sound, sorta like _BWEAKHBWEAKHBWEAKHbweakhbweakh_. Then I felt a weird feeling through my body, like I'd gotten stronger.

When I touched the ground again, I decided that maybe this meant something, and I... had no idea what.

"Focus your power and release!"

Focus and release? Bit of a stretch, which I have no clue what that means, but I did that.

(This part is something that I, tlozlink1116, came up with on my own. A fan-made Final Smash!) Suddenly, I was picked up by a plane, and it took me somewhere that I didn't think made any sense. But, I decided not to think about that now, and I used the controls to blast the weird-looking people (except Ness), and I managed to knock that thing on their heads off. I decided to blast Robotnik a couple times, and that was my first time I managed to save Ness.

 **(Ness's POV)**

I knew I could count on Tails! That was AWESOME!

"Whoa! What do you call that Final Smash?"

"Final Tmash?" Tails asked.

I facepalmed. "I HATE MY ACCENT!"

Eggman looked at me, then at Tails. "WHAT?! THAT WAS A SMASH BALL?!"

"Wow, took you this long to figure it out, huh, Egghead?"

"Okay, I get it, you like eggs, now QUIT CALLING HIM AN EGG!" Sonic shouted.

"No matter. Samus, Missile!" Eggman commanded, but to no avail.

Link shook his head, and grumbled, "Oh, I've got a headache the size of Death Mountain!"

Mario asked, "Is this-a Bowser's Castle? Where's-a Toad?"

"Uhh...?" I managed. "What's going on here, you guys?"

Pikachu looked at me. "Pika? Pi-! Pikachu ka." He shrugged.

Link translated for me, though I already knew what he said. "He said, 'Beats me.'" Seriously? I know you can understand him, Link, but nobody likes a show-off!

"Yeah, I got that," I stated plainly.

Fox rubbed his head. "That's what I'd like to know! Last thing I remember is Ivo saying 'Aha! Gotcha!'"

"He was using mind control on you. It didn't affect me because I'm psychic."

"That's really what-a happened?" Mario asked. "And who's-a that?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive, Freedom Fighter, defender of Mobius," Sonic cut in.

"HEY! DON'T SPEAK OUT OF LINE!" I snapped. Why do I even put up with this guy?

Link facepalmed. "Kid, nobody's speaking out of line," he, ahem, 'explained,' "and there weren't even any lines to begin with!"

"PIKACHU KA PIKA PI CHU KA!" Wait, sorry, Pikachu, I don't speak Pikachu. Could you repeat that in English for me please?

"He's right," Link stated, "we've got bigger Skullfish to fry!" Wait, if Skullfish are what Link says they're like, wouldn't that make it hard to fry them?

"I can still defeat you all without these pitiful Smashers!" Eggman cut in. "Swatbots, SEIZE THEM!"

A bunch of robots like the ones from earlier came in from the back. I don't think PK Flash was going to cut it this time.

"Pfft, I got this. Gotta juice!" Sonic stated, then started running at the Swatbots. He reached into his pack, and... stopped ten feet from them. "Where's my ring?" Uh, dude, you already used it.

"Sonic, you already used it, remember?" Tails reminded him, so it was fortunate for him that I didn't have to knock him unconscious.

"I am SO glad _I_ didn't have to remind him!" I shouted. Hey, the truth hurts, so sometimes you just gotta deal with the pain.

Fox whacked me on the back of my head. I think I got a headache from it. A _psychic_ headache. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" As I said, truth hurts. Sometimes it's even the person who _tells_ the truth.

Link said something before we got too off-track. "Guys, we got bigger problems!"

I remembered: the Swatbots' lasers aren't like Fox's. I had to warn them.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I decided to let Ness's friends know about the lasers. "Their lasers aren't like Fox's!"

"Just as _I_ was about to say something!" Ness shouted.

"We can fight later! Right now we have to fight!"

Pikachu looked at me with a confused look. "Pika?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" I charged at the Swatbots. They went down in the blink of an eye. I should write a song based on this! I'll call it... _Another One Bites the Dust!_ (Author: No, I'm not the person who created that song!)

Ness must've been reading my mind, because he said, "In my world, they already have a song called that. And, no, you didn't make it." I swear, that kid can get creepy at times.

Robotnik groaned. "Curses! I loathe you, Sonic the Hedgehog! No matter. I have one last, how do you say, ace up my sleeve." He put his hand up his shirt sleeve. From the _wrong end_. At that moment, I thought, _Does he_ literally _have an ace up his sleeve?!_

I noticed that Robotnik really _did_ have an ace up his sleeve. But I noticed something _else_. The card wasn't a normal ace of spades. The big spade in the middle looked like it was a button! He pushed it, and a bunch of giant spades came down around Ness and his friends. Did I ever mention I hate horrible visual puns? No? Well, then, I hate horrible visual puns.

 **(3rd Person)**

Link tried to jump out, which was somewhat easier what with him being able to double jump, but he didn't make it. He used his Clawshot, but it still only lifted him a couple of inches. His Spin Attack almost made him make it, but he still was just short. He sprained his ankle on the landing. "UHWAAGH!" he screamed in pain.

Ness noticed the second, unused Smash Ball, and he came up with an idea. "Pikachu, you think you can get that Smash Ball? You might be able to fly over these... things-" he pointed at a spade with his thumb "-if you use your Volt Tackle. You might even get that Egg-brain!"

"For the last time, QUIT CALLING HIM AN EGG!" Sonic shouted from the other side of the spades.

"Just roll with it! You might even get into the habit of calling him that, too!" Ness resumed focus on Pikachu. "You think you can do that?"

"Chu," Pikachu nodded. He then promptly... used Thunder, and destroyed the Smash Ball with one attack.

"Or Thunder," Ness murmured, "either or." He hung his head in depression.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu taunted.

Fox facepalmed. "Just use your Final Smash and get us outta here, please!"

Pikachu shrugged, then focused the Smash Ball's power, and released it. "Piiiika-CHUUUUUUUU!" He then started flying around in a big, blue electric orb. He flew over the spades, and straight at Robotnik. If you ask me, it was just not his day. Then again, neither were any others, so I guess that makes sense.

"Mommy," Robotnik squeaked. He then promptly exploded, and was nearly knocked unconscious. The card was pressed again, and the spades lifted.

 **(Ness's POV)**

I just remembered: I had a plan to prevent Sonic from having to worry about Eggman for a while. I'm gonna get all Jedi up in here!

I waved my hand in front of Eggman's face, and said, "You don't want to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I don't want to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog."

Link then waved his hand in front of nothing and said, "These aren't the droids you're looking for." He then started laughing.

I just rolled my eyes and continued. "These are not the Mobians and Smashers you're looking for."

"These are not the Mobians and Smashers I'm looking for."

"Move along."

"Move along."

I turned, swiped my hands across each other, and said, "Done and done." I heard Eggman faceplant on the floor.

Sonic chuckled. "Star Wars. Nice."

Link blinked. "Why did you make that quote, Ness? And how does Sonic know about Star Wars?"

I simply shrugged and stated, "That was my plan. Also, I would assume Eggman made a cheap knockoff of it here."

"Yep, Eggman made a version of it, I would suppose."

Fox noticed, "You called him _Eggman_."

Sonic blinked. "DAUGH! DARN IT, NESS, NOW YOU GOT ME DOING IT!"

Something clicked with me. "Oh, crud! I just remembered that we need to get back to camp!"

The other Smashers facepalmed. "How did we forget?"

Somebody then came up from behind Eggman's chair. "Perhaps I can help."

"Who are you, why weren't you around in the battle, why are you helping us, and why am I asking so many questions in one sentence?" I asked.

"My name is Snivley, a henchman for Dr. Robotnik. I was not around because I, uh... was waiting for the command, and, uh..."

"Cut the crud and tell me the real reason," I demanded. "Besides, the Egghead's unconscious. Out cold. Or however you word it here in the nineties on this planet."

"I was hiding behind the chair in fear, okay?" He sighed. "Anyway, I am helping you because although I may be loyal to Robotnik, I am not entirely evil. You were asking so many questions as though it were-"

"Yeah, that one was rhetorical," I interrupted. But it is nice to have somebody answer your questions every once in a while.

"Now, there is a lever on the super computer that activates the portal. It was designed to trick the Hedgehog-" he looked at Sonic "-no offense-" he looked at me again "-into thinking that it was a failed experiment. It creates a small explosion, then approximately 30 seconds after, the portal opens. You can go back to your home."

"Wow, that's so kind of you!" I shouted with joy, but then my smile faded into a regretful look. "But..." I looked at Tails. "Tails... I want to help him fly... And the other Freedom Fighters... Will I ever see them again?"

Link scoffed. "Please. Song of Soaring? I just need to find an owl statue..." He then started looking around the area for one of those owl statue things.

Mario facepalmed. "A-seriously? You're-a not gonna find an owl-"

"AHA!" Link exclaimed. He then struck his sword on something, and a green orb of light appeared. "Voila. Use the Song of Soaring, and _ZIP!_ You're back here."

"Okay... Maybe you will-a."

Samus shrugged. I could tell she was not expecting this.

"Now, then, about my tunic, Ness..." Link brought up.

"Hey, I was trying to help, okay?"

Sonic spoke up from behind me. "Uh, Ness?"

"What?" It clicked with me. "...Oh..." I looked at Fox. "Fox, your old friend Slippy didn't happen to give you anything that lets you fly, by chance, did he?"

"Falco, perhaps, but I wouldn't trust him with a bottle of water. Why would Slippy trust him with an expensive piece of machinery?" He looked like he was thinking for a second. "Now that I think about it, there is something that might be able to help you, Tails."

"Seriously?!" Tails shouted in excitement. I was smiling a little, too.

"Yeah, it's an old one, but I think it might work. It's a hyper-rotor, and it spins two or more objects around when you activate it. It can revolve them at speeds of up to 75 miles per hour."

"Snivley, activate the portal!" I shouted.

"I'm getting a small hint of deja vu at the moment," Snivley muttered. He then walked over to the lever, pulled it down, and the explosion came.

"SNIVLEY!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, seriously, this happened earlier with Robotnik! Just be patient!" he snapped.

"Yeah, just-a hear him out," Mario lectured.

We waited twenty seconds, and nothing happened. "Okay, really, Snivley?"

"Eight more seconds."

Sure enough, in seven seconds, the portal opened. "Can I just say I derped?"

"I'd say no, but, uh," Fox said, "you already did."

"JUST GET THE FREAKING TYPEWRITER OR WHATEVER!" I snapped.

 **(Fox's POV)**

" _Hyper-rotor_ ," I corrected.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Gotta be his way," I muttered. He's so pushy sometimes, you know?

"What was that?" Yep, the tyke heard me.

"I said, 'Gotta be this way,'" I lied. I then ran through to the camp. Why did I get stuck with this group of nutjobs? I wish my dad were here.

I ran to our cabin, and I went in. Lucas was there. "Hey, Fox! Back so quickly?"

"Huh? It's been two hours. How is that quick?"

"When it wasn't two hours, only two minutes." He was confusing me.

"But how- Never mind, I'll explain later, gotta find something." I raced over to my dresser - you know, the one with the picture of Peppy Hare, a miniature Arwing, and my spare blasters - and dug through my drawers. "C'mon, it's gotta be here somewhere!"

It was a good two minutes before I found it. "AHA! Bingo!" I looked back at my dresser. Note to self: clean up my dresser when all this is over and done with.

I ran toward the portal, but then someone stopped me. Only two people I know can move that fast. Well, three, if you count Sonic. This wasn't Falco, it resembled me a bit more. Only one person could be the one I was looking at...

"Wolf," I said sternly. Friend of mine? Hardly. I don't get along well with him. That's all I'll tell ya.

"Hello, Fox," he sneered. "Gone for only two minutes, and you want to stay where you are. Reminds me of your father." Oh, now he's done it.

"Shut your muzzle! I'm helping someone! The longer you keep me talking, the longer it'll take to get this over with, and the worse I'll want to screw you up!"

"Hmph, true. I guess I could let you pass..." Aww, I totally believe you, Wolf! "...but I'd have to talk to Master Hand about your absence." Yep, typical Wolf. You can't live with 'im, and yet you can't live with 'im. ...Wait a minute. Never mind, on with what's going on right now!

"How could I get you to keep this from Master Hand for me and my cabinmates?" This should be entertaining.

"Join in on Team Clone for the next week of activities." He held out his paw. He was thinking I would do this? Well, it turns out that, in fact that... I would!

"Done!" I shook his paw. "But, we never speak this to anyone afterward, capiche?"

"Capiche. I'll not say a word... cabinmate," he said with a sly look. I had a feeling that I would regret this by this time next week.

"I appreciate it... cabinmate," I said slyly in return. He gives his share of torture, I give mine.

I ran to the others once again, and I actually managed to reach them without interruptions. I handed the hyper-rotor to Tails, and he put it around his tails. "There ya go, kid, one hyper-rotor! With a remote to turn it on and off! It'll wear ya down quick, so don't push yourself too hard!"

 **(Ness's POV)**

I thought for a moment. "What was that conversation you were having with Wolf?"

Fox shifted uneasily. "I'll talk later." What? He isn't gonna get in trouble. The worst that could happen to him is we all hug him goodbye when he transfers to another cabin. If. If he transfers. Doubt he will, though.

Suddenly, the whole place started to rumble. "Oh, great, NOW what's happening?!" I shouted above the noise.

Sonic answered, "Robuttnik is somehow connected to the city!" Oh, great, knocking Egghead out is going to kill us all.

Fox asked everyone, "So his physical state reflects his domain. What do we do now?" What, did this fox have the brain of a box? HA! RHYME PUNS! Okay, back to the story.

I snapped. "WHY DON'T YOU LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU? OKAY, BEHIND YOU! WHATEVER! NOW, YOU CAN STAY AND GET CRUSHED OR YOU CAN COME WITH US AND LIVE!"

FOX STEPPED BACK IN- Oh, sorry, forgot that it was part of the story. Fox stepped back in fear. "I... think I'll go with."

Everyone looked at me scoldingly. "What? If you were going to die and someone was being an idiot, wouldn't you scream at them, too? Oh, guess not, since you're not exploding your lungs at this guy."

Sonic groaned. "We'll kill each other later, right now we have to get out so we can!"

"Fair point, blue blur. Let's jet!" I shouted.

Sonic got there first. Of course. I got there second, and the rest followed.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I looked around after everything was done and over with. There were several cabins with different markings on them. I didn't understand them, but they were obviously some sort of classification. There was even one guy who was hiding under a box. I decided not to ask.

I looked back, looking at the portal. I thought, _Would I ever see it again?_

Forgetting that Ness was psychic, I became homesick. But, he said in my head, _Dude, did you forget the Song of Soaring?_

It took a moment for me to catch on, but then I thought (or think-said? Whatever.), _I don't even know how to play it!_

 _Ask him later. We have business!_

We headed to the cabin with a blue heart on top. We were running out of time!

Tails was right behind Ness, and he said in urgency, "What do we need here?"

Fox was nervously looking for another invention, maybe. "It's a black ball with a golden shield crest on it. I had in the cabin somewhere!" ...Okay, definitely looking for another invention.

"I'm-a sure it was over in the-a laundry," Mario had replied to him. "I remember you putting it in-a your pocket a couple days ago."

I instantly ran over to the laundry pile and started throwing clothes around in search for Fox's jeans.

"SONIC!" Thee others were shouting at me. Well, I assumed Samus was, but I couldn't hear her through her helmet. Same for Pikachu, except, well, I can't understand Pokémon speak.

"What's the fuss about?" Then I found the pants with the shield ball thing. I looked around, and noticed all their clothes strewn around suddenly... by me. "...Oh. Oops."

Link shook his head. "Never mind that! We've gotta save the city of Robotropolis!"

I was amazed at his statement. "WHAT?!"

Ness sighed annoyedly. "You want to be able to go back home to Mobius, don't you?"

I put my foot in my mouth. Not literally, though. You know how hard that is? And I wouldn't be able to run for a while, because I'd be cramping my... You know what? At this rate, you'll figure it out on your own.

Then we heard an echoing, dark voice: "You think you are going to go somewhere? AHAHAHAHA!"

We all jumped and turned around. I shouted, "WAAAGH! DISEMBODIED HAND!" Link knocked me upside the head. "OW!" I started rubbing my head where he'd hit me. "Oh, so you must be Master Hand. My apologies."

Tails was excited to see him, apparently. "WHOA! MASTER HAND! NESS HAS SAID QUITE A BIT ABOUT YOU, AND YOU MUST BE SO COOOOL! IT'S SO COOL TO MEET YOU!"

"Thank you, young one," he(?) chuckled, "but I have business to attend to here. You seem to have left the camp, Smashers. You will all be punished. Except for Lucas here."

There was a boy who looked similar to Ness who was there the entire time, and I hadn't noticed. "YESSS! ...I mean, sorry, guys."

"Way to show sympathy, brother," Ness told him sarcastically.

"Now, then, your punishment." He spread his... limb-finger-whatever-things and bent them in a sort of claw shape. Lasers were shooting from them.

My instincts kicked in, and I ran up and bashed him(?) with my quills. "YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FRIENDS!"

"OW! You little...!" He then started to grab(?) me, but I jumped back, and he dug his fingers(?) into himself, and it must've been like a low-blow, because he curled up(?) in pain. Wow, no part of their life makes sense anymore.

Tails came up and jumped him. And by that, I mean literally JUMPED on top of him, and apparently it was another sensitive spot. Probably his eyes? I came up with that because he clearly said, "AGH! MY EYES!" Seriously, this guy has some SERIOUSLY messed up anatomy.

"PK FREEZE!" Lucas said from behind me. Then blue energy exploded in front of me. On Master Hand.

He screamed in agony, "AAAUUGH! YOU WILL PAY SOME DAY, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Wait, how did he know my name? As well as my middle name? He then just vanished. Is this normal for this place?

"OKAY, IS THIS SOME SORT OF MESSED UP DREAM?!" I shouted.

"No. And your middle name is 'The'?" Fox said.

"I had very uncreative parents, don't judge me." I had remembered the city. "Oh, crud! Mobius! Let's go!"

"Let's-a go!" Mario shouted. Now he's just making it awkward.

We rushed to the portal. Fox then tapped the shield on the shield ball, and a giant dome appeared over us.

Tails was still pumped from fighting Master Hand. "I want to be an inventor just like you, Fox!"

Fox simply said, "My friend Slippy makes them."

Then the place collapsed. We were safe, though. Not Egghead- DANG IT, NOW NESS HAS ME DOING IT IN MY NARRATION!

I was looking at Robuttnik, thinking how he'd caused all this. Not just this adventure, but my entire LIFE, practically. "He's gone for good, this time."

"Yeah." Ness said it with a bit of disappointment. "Well, guess this is goodbye."

Link facepalmed. "OWL STATUE!"

 **(3rd Person)**

Sonic was then taught the Song of Soaring by Link. Then Sonic had realized that he had no instrument. Link gave him his old Fairy Ocarina, but Sonic took a few minutes to learn how to play it. Then Sonic asked Link to play it again, since he'd forgotten whilst learning how to play. Link then was frustrated, but helped him learn anyway. Then, the fighters of the Camp and the fastest thing alive went their separate ways.

When all was said and done, the portal closed, and everything went back to the way it was.

However, a robotic hand was attempting to break free from the rubble, and busted up in the form of a fist, as if it were a survivor of the destruction...

* * *

 _Sorry for the LONG, LONG, LONG wait, but I had no access to the website for a while, plus I was low on ideas. Please don't expect another to come up soon, since I only added the cliffhanger effect for drama. Thanks for your patience! I hope you liked it and that it was worth it!_


End file.
